The Story Of
by thelonebamf
Summary: Cat attempts to write a Nightcrawler fanfiction- if you've ever had writers block- this might sound familiar. ^.^


Based on the fact that I couldn't write a decent fan fiction- and I wanted to do something funny.  
Special thanks to Kaitou St. Tail and My good friend Anna.  
  
A breeze whispered through thin curtains, and cooled the warm room. The moonlit shadows played on the wall, and in the dark of night the stars glistened brilliantly- peppering the entire sky. A young man leaned out the balcony and took a deep breath. It was all so beautiful- and yet...  
  
He sighed. Even the most tranquil evening gave him no peace. Not while he was alone, not while he knew that he'd have to wake up tomorrow and face another day of pretending these feelings didn't exist.  
  
There was a slight creak in the hallway, but he ignored it. At this hour it could be any number of things, any number of people. He closed his eyes and inhaled the night air. He felt a gentle breeze tickle his chest- and then he realized it wasn't a breeze at all. He looked down to see two slender arms creeping around him in an embrace. Shocked, he turned around, and his eyes softened.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you- I was just out, taking a walk and I looked back and saw you in the window- gazing at the stars. Alone. And all of a sudden it made me realize..." she stopped.  
  
He gently placed a hand on her arm. "Katzchen- I..."  
  
"I'm sorry... so sorry. I've, been meaning to say these things for so long- but I knew if I did... nothing would ever be the same. If you...if you didn't feel the same way..."   
  
Kurt felt his back begin to become wet with tears. He turned and placed his arms around her, gently stroking her hair. He smiled softly. "Katzchen...leibchen..."   
_ Anna started laughing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She kept giggling. "You made a little mistake."  
  
"Where? Did I forget a word? Add an extra one?" Cat made a face. She'd been working on this fic all afternoon.  
  
"Not exactly. Right there, you mispelled that word. It should be L-I-E-B-C-H-E-N."  
  
"Oh." Cat looked down at the paper. Anna was a German exchange student. She would know. And besides that- she was a stickler for perfection. "Well, what DID I say?  
"   
Anna started laughing again. "That's the funny part. That word means something to the extent of "little bread".  
  
"Like a cookie?"  
  
"Or a biscuit."  
  
"Or a muffin!"  
  
"Or a little piece of toast."  
  
The both started laughing. "That's not very romantic is it." laughed Cat. Oh well. I can always try something else._  
  
The small man laughed evilly- as small, wealthy, power-hungry men tend to do. "So, Mister Wagner, you thought that just because you bypassed my top of the line security system, and managed to evade my high tech lines of defense, but now that you are here in my lair, you have come upon the real danger. Guards!"  
  
In a moment, the dashingly handsome man was overtaken by large, ugly brutes that smelled as though the on-site showed had been out of order for the last 2 weeks.  
  
"You think you've won, Imadeupski..." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Ohh but I have, Mister Wagner. I have! You see, your government- in it's financial prudence would send only its best agent on a mission so treacherous.. That of course would be you- but since you seem to be, in a tight spot at the moment, I believe that we can carry out our plans as scheduled."  
  
One of the big brutes knocked the secret agent over the head with something large and heavy, and the spectacularly dressed body fell limp.  
  
Kurt Wagner slowly opened his eyes and looked up into an unfamiliar ceiling. Flourescent lights glared down at him. He'd been in the secret agent business for a while- so the sensation of being tied up was nothing new.  
  
"Well Mister Wagner, you have precisely 6 seconds before my table saw cuts you into two..half Wagners!"  
  
Agent 101 groaned.  
  
"Soo.. just what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Well... let me think... Hmm.. oh yeah!" There was a burst of smoke and brimstone and Secret Agent 101 tackled the evil genius. "So much for your master plan. But don't worry- you'll have plenty of time to rethink your strategy- in a maximum security prison that is..."  
_ "Noooo... that's not the way it goes!"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"The bad guy is supposed to reveal the secret plan while the agent is on the table- and how to stop him. And girls! There weren't nearly enough girls!"  
  
"I had four. How many do you need?"  
  
"If this is a REAL secret agent story... at least fourteen."  
  
"Er...." _  
  
Kurt Wagner bared his teeth- he could smell the breath of his enemy- the sound of clashing steel was ringing in his ears. It wasn't the first time he'd been challenged, and he wasn't about to let it be the last.  
  
"Do you give up Mon Capitan?" quipped a smug French voice.  
  
"Why hardly-" answered the pirate captain, "You see at this point- you might think that because you have backed me all the way across the ship- into closed quarters, and a tight corner that _you_ are somehow the better swordsman..."  
  
"I might-" replied the attacker,"do you have any reason why I should not?" he asked, with that haughty sniff that makes French people so dislikable.  
  
"Well- there's something you should know..." grinned the sea captain.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Kurt ducked beneath the sword of his opponent and switched his sword to the other hand. "I am not left handed!" he smiled. "Actually- I'm not really right handed either. When it comes to sword fighting- I'm pretty much ambidexdrous. And- I'm not too bad with my tail either..."  
  
_ "AUUUGHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Errr- Cat, is something the matter?"  
  
"This dang fanfiction! I can't deal with it! I can't come up with one half decent idea!!!"  
  
"Maybe you should go outside-- breathe some fresh air. You've been in here typing all day."  
  
"NOOOO! I want to write a fan-fic dangitt! And I'm GONNA!" she pounded on the keys. "There! my masterpiece! 'sjdhiokopj89jdkljo!!!!!"  
  
"Umm Cat, you're starting to worry me..."  
  
The tired writer sighed. "You're right. I'm scaring me too. It's time for something different...."  
  
_


End file.
